dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Driver: Parallel Lines Wiki: Chat Guidelines
The Chat Guidelines are to be followed in the . ]] Usage of Chat While the chat is free for use of anyone, it is expected users use both a sensible attitude, as well as their common sense. The chat is intended to communicate with other users with more ease than talk pages, thus, it should be respected that the rules of common sense that apply to talk page content also apply in the chat. :Politeness is key. If you are in the chat to ask a question, be polite. If someone joins, be polite. If another user asks you a question, be polite. :Patience is a virtue. Users must be aware that other people that are in the chat are not necessarily at the keyboard. If a user doesn't respond within the time you expected them to, be patient. If you leave because nobody is in the chat, you are causing the lack of people within the chat. :Don't spam the chat. The chat is for users to talk, not deliberately send large amounts of nonsense in. :Respect the staff. Chat moderators and Administrators are there for a reason. Users should not try to give other users the impression they are staff when they are not. Let administrators do their job when it comes to it, and if you are not involved with a admin-based situation, do not get involved. :Assume good faith. This rule applies to staff in particular. Assuming users are not simply here to cause trouble creates a much more welcoming atmosphere. Try to keep it this way. Getting into a dispute #Remain calm. Getting into heated discussions often results in chat moderator-based actions. All users, including staff, should try to remain as calm as possible. #Avoid harassment. Freedom of speech doesn't mean anyone can say anything. Please avoid swearing or offending users in situations. #Apologize if necessary. Stopping the dispute is one thing, but owning up is another. If necessary, users should apologize, and if the apology is acceptable, admins should not retaliate. Chat vs Talk pages If an active discussion is ongoing on a talk page, the chat is not the place to continue the discussion. The chat is live, and hard to record a transcript of. Avoid joining chat to continue a talk-page based discussion. Sidekicks Common sense applies in many situations; users who are in the chat only to cause trouble should not be surprised if any "friends" they bring along are banned too; use common sense. Private messages... ...have nothing to do with anyone who wasn't in the private message. Personal life arguments... ...belong in Facebook, and are not to be brought to administrators to resolve. Keep your personal life out of the staff's way. Warnings, kicks, bans and blocks *If you fail to follow any of the above, you will be kicked. The ability to kick shouldn't be abused. Use it as a last resort. Resort to verbal in-chat warnings beforehand. **The kick option is designed to be a warning. Thus, rejoining the chat 2 seconds later is clearly not taking any affect. Rejoining immediately after will warrant yet another kick. Continuing to do this will result in an indefinite block. *If you rejoin and persist your actions, expect a ban. Depending on the situation, the ban can last from 2 hours to indefinite. *If you bring the situation from the chat (after being banned) to the talk page, and there is no sign of repenting actions, expect a block. *Warnings can be used in place of a kick, typically out of the chat, when the user has gone offline. *Users who are merely in the chat to support the bad-actions of another user will be banned. Category:Browse